Harmony and the Wizarding World
by gleesweets
Summary: Lily Potter had done what she could to save her child from the world, and when Lily passes with the help of her allies and those closest to her perhaps her child could survive this world?
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : _To those who are reading this fanfiction. This is an out of character adaptation of Harry Potter. The slight cannon goes all the way up to Order of the Phoenix. Several adjustments have been made to several Main Characters, the biggest being Harry, Fred, George. If you feel uncomfortable in anyway with Genderswap, Twincest, and other issues that might arise during this fanfiction I advise you not to read and find other fanfictions that suit your taste. This is something that has been in my mind for Several weeks and months and has been inspired by other authors on that have the same style of work. This is in no way my work that I get paid for, this is the work of J.K. Rowlings, I just merely love the what if or if it was written this way._

 **Chapter 1**

 **May 1980**

It was a Sunny day in Godric Hollow during the month of May. You could hear the pacing on the hallway floor of a woman her heels moving from one side of the wood hallway to the other she was impatient and waiting on something that seemed to be late. She was seen muttering to herself "Severus where are you." She had purposely stayed home from meeting up with her husbands friends to see her friend, the one her husband and his friends despised, the one that was Lily's best friend for life. As she had been thinking about this the man came through the wards that had protected the house she could feel it. Severus was here, she moved to the reception room through one of the doors in the hallway to see the man dusting off his black robes.

"Severus" she sighed, "Thank you for coming I didn't think I could trust anyone else with this information, not even James at the current moment" she bit her lip she was scared to tell her husband. Many men in the wizarding world preferred their wives to have males as the first born and James had been praying for Lily to have a male to carry on the Potter Legacy to be a Marauder like himself and his friends. Lily didn't want to fail James in this.

"I came as soon as I was able too, as soon as I could get away from my.. Prior obligations" Severus chose his words carefully he hated what had happened between himself and his good friend, this feud that had raged between himself and her husband and his friends. She nodded and beckoned him out of the receiving room and towards the sitting room she had had tea and sandwiches set up as well as a few other things to sate her cravings.

"I found out I'm having a girl" the words were but a whisper when she sat down and faced her friend. The look on his face was of delight and also sadness. Women in the magical world were many things, magical life bringers, but also commodities to the wizards of this world treated like second class citizens. Severus could see the fear in Lily's eyes. Women in the wizarding world were making great strides from the past. Some were finally gaining positions of power, they're still hasn't been a female minister of Magic and the treatment of women as possessions is still a big problem among the older ancient houses and the way they still treat their son's how to treat a lady and how most families would still kill their first born daughters to keep their families from dying out in hopes of stronger legacies.

It was more important for marriage and strong family ties than love in this era, even though that's all Lily Evans had wanted in her life was love, and that's what she was lucky to have with James. Not only was James Potter a pure-blood, and a gentleman, but he was also arrogant and cocky to those who really didn't know him and Lily loved him, crazy as that sounded even to her friend Severus who could care less about the cocky arsehole that James Potter. He cared about his best friend, who was now eating a sandwich the fear still laced in her eyes and Severus would think she's crazy for eating at this moment, but pregnancy made women do some crazy things.

"What are you planning on doing? Do you plan on letting James know?" Severus asked of his pretty red-headed friend.

"I don't know what I want to do, I have been reading everything I could get my hands on the last few days here at the Manor" she pulled the books from the floor on to the table. Several labels stuck on the pages, those muggle things that Lily liked called 'post-its'. "Several spells and enchantments even potions! I've tagged about changing the sex within the womb until the coming of age" she looked at her friend in need "If I do this I could your goddaughter safe"

"My goddaughter?" Severus asked as he rose an elegant brow.

"Yes, I was hoping you'd be her godfather" she smiled softly as she pressed her hand to her swelling stomach and felt the fluttering against her hand "And I think she agree's too. Feel" she reached across the small sitting area to grab Severus' hand and press it against her stomach. He felt the small pressure against his hand. That moment when he felt the baby kick against his hand was something that forever changed him. He swore he would do anything his friend asked of him for her. His goddaughter, it was the same feeling when Narcissa had dubbed him Draco's godfather, he would do anything for his godchildren.

"I will help." It was then he set to work that afternoon helping his friend with the enchantments and spells spending a good part of the day with his wand casted at his friends stomach. Then leaving before James had returned with the promise to also finish the potion as well as be back in order to do his duty as Godfather.

 **June 30** **th**

It had been a few weeks since school had let out and Albus Dumbledore was taking interviews for two teachers who had decided to step down from their seats at the esteemed Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been leary about letting Divination continue at the school. This interview that he had though the woman had been in the family of seer's and hoped he would gain one with the sight to actually teach the subject. It was during the interview when he'd realized this woman was a fraud and was just using her great grandmother's legacy to try to win a job within the school.

It was at the end and he was getting up to leave that something had startled him he turned his head when he was towards the door and he had watched this woman kinda slip into something like a trance and speak.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

 **July 31** **st**

It was near 8 pm when Severus was called to the Potter Manor yet again. He slipped away from his place at Spinner's end where he had been working on a potion he had found in a book Lily had lent him the last they were talking. He had helped her with the plan and would be the one to help keep the secret entrusted to him whether James and his gang liked him being there or not. He arrived in the receiving room of the Manor where James was waiting he had told him where Lily was and pointed his wand at Severus and threatened his life. Severus lifted his hands and claimed he would never hurt someone who meant the world him which had thrown James off and made him a little uncomfortable.

Making their way upstairs Severus asked Remus to help and James had nodded it was best that the man had asked someone to help it meant that Remus would keep an eye on the snake if he did something he didn't like Remus would take care of him. They entered the room where Lily's good friend Alice was sitting beside Lily holding her newly born son Neville.

"Oh Lily they'll be best friends" Alice told her with a small smile as she noted the two men coming into the room she nodded "Severus, Remus" She told her friend bye and placed a kiss on her hair and smiled "you'll do fantastically" she told Lily, then left the room. Lily looked to the two men and looked to the door then nodded to Severus

Once Alice was out the door Severus placed a silencing charm and lock on the door. Turned back to Lily and smiled "Ready Lils?" With a nod Severus cast a diagnostic charm over his friend to check to see how she was doing. Baby was healthy as was Lily and he also waved his wand to check how far along she was. "Nearly ready to push I see. Shall we fill in the wolf so he knows what to expect?" He asked of his friend.

"Remus, I need you to swear right now before the both of us that what is said in this room stays between the three of us til death." She proclaimed.

"I-Oh, okay" He paused before placing his hand in Lily's and stating "I Remus John Lupin do Vow to keep the information stated here between Lily Evans Potter and Severus Tobias Snape a secret until I no longer walk this earth so mote it be" He felt the magic lick the air and his hand fell from Lily's as Snape had spent the time during the oath getting things ready for the birth.

"Sorry I had to have you do that Remus, it's just James can never know" She pressed on as she pulled out the book from her beside table and passed it over to Severus. Once more she looked to the werewolf and smiled "I'm having a girl and we've done several enchantments to keep her from being seen as a girl, now we're just making sure that once she's born into this world she will continue on as a male to keep her safe from the rules of this world." She smiled to Remus. She had to keep her safe, safe from the eyes that would try to claim her or from the families that would reduce her into nothing but a pawn on their chess board. She wanted her daughter to be something more. Something worthwhile to make this world more for others like her.

Severus waved his wand once more and nodded "It's time to push Lily." He said calmly, glad that for the first time since he'd taken his NEWTS that he had been in the process of obtaining his Mastery in Potions while becoming a mediwizard. He had just gone through the birthing training.

On the other side of the door James and Sirius were lighting up Cigars and sending patronus' to their friends in the Auror office and Professor Dumbledore that James' son was coming into the world and there is to be a celebration that night in honor of his arrival.

Severus had Lily in the position on the bed and had Remus close by. "Alright Lily you need to really push." He had instructed from Lily, as she now had sweat on her forehead and her hair was damp, Lupin now had his hand in hers and was looking over the book in which they would be using shortly and refused to look towards where Severus was currently at where Lily's legs were spread and his hands between them looking at the life she was bringing into the world.

"Alright one more big push, the head's through" he told her as he watched his friend take a breath then push once more he counted down as he assisted his goddaughter in coming into the world and hearing the cry. He unsilenced the room for a brief moment to let the men hear the babies cry into the world but keeping the door locked. Once she had her first cry he muffled the room once more in a silencing charm and looked to Lily and she nodded

"I, Severus Snape, do here by name my Goddaughter Harmony Jamie Potter and solemnly swear to magic herself to protect her throughout my life so mote it be" He whispered pressing a kiss to the babe's head as magic sealed itself between the two and a parchment appeared out of thin air and Severus snatched it up then handed the babe to Lily after cleaning her with a charm and grabbed the book and said the spell that would help finish the preparations to hide Harmony from the cruel world that wouldn't make her more than a trophy and not someone who could do and be anything.

Once Lily and her son were set up Severus stored the birth certificate in his pocket and nodded to his friend sending her his blessings once more before he opened the door and let the two celebrating men in.

James entered followed by Sirius and they both beamed at the woman and his friend and their mutual enemy as they seen the Heir of the Potter Legacy in Lily's arms. Lily handed the bundle in the blue blankets over to James and he smiled "Ready Padfoot" he smiled to his friend and handed his son over.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, do here by name my godson Harry James Potter. I solemnly swear to magic herself to protect him throughout my life so mote it be" He pressed a swift kiss to his godson's head and the magic bonded itself to the babe as a parchment appeared before him and he took it with a smile after handing Harry back to James to give to Remus to hold.

Lily watched the men, before seeing another move out of the room and out the door. Severus, she would never ever be able to thank the man, but she would try hopefully.

 **August 2** **nd**

Severus had arrived at Hogwarts to find Albus and ask him this favor. He had heard from several death eaters that were within the ranks of the dark lord that they would be going after those who were in reflection of the prophecy. He had arrived at the gargoyles and begged them to step aside when they all the sudden leaped he made his way up the spiraling staircase and banged on the door.

"Albus" he cried out as the door opened and revealed the man behind his desk

"Severus, what a surprise. Lemon drop?" He asked offering up his favorite muggle sweet to the man.

"No, No, I'm here for important news, the dark lord is going to go after them."

"After them? Them who?" Albus had asked befuddled by this information having set down the sweets and looked up to the man who was frantic before him

"Them, the potters, Lily and James He's been biding his time and you need to do something send them out of the country, put them in hiding!" He raved "Anything, them and perhaps the Longbottoms?" He added the last since he'd also been informed the their son could also be in danger. "Harry and Neville must be protected" He admitted to him.

"I will do what I can, in return Severus I will call upon you in time of need"

"Anything you wish of me Albus, just keep them safe" he pleaded of the elderly headmaster.

"I will try my best if they accept it." He nodded to the man as he seen him leave.

Once gone the older wizard made several floo calls and began the process of making sure those who were on the light side were safe and protected from the Dark Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : _To those who are reading this fanfiction. This is an out of character adaptation of Harry Potter. The slight cannon goes all the way up to Order of the Phoenix. Several adjustments have been made to several Main Characters, the biggest being Harry, Fred, George. If you feel uncomfortable in anyway with Genderswap, Twincest, and other issues that might arise during this fanfiction I advise you not to read and find other fanfictions that suit your taste. This is something that has been in my mind for Several weeks and months and has been inspired by other authors on that have the same style of work. This is in no way my work that I get paid for, this is the work of J.K. Rowlings, I just merely love the what if or if it was written this way._

 _ **Tw:**_ _Gender swap, Twincest, Abuse_

 _ **Summary:**_ Lily Potter had done what she could to save her child from the world, and when Lily passes with the help of her allies and those closest to her perhaps her child could survive this world?

 **Chapter 2**

 **July 30** **th** **1997**

 **17 years later**

It had been an uneventful evening on number four privet drive. People on the street had just begun to wind down for the night and the fog that had been seen creeping along the coasts was finally heading inland and starting to blanket the streets of Little Whinging in Surrey. Inside number four privet drive the occupants were settling down for sleep except for one. One young man, a wizard, was pacing in his room. He was going to be seventeen in an hour. In one hour he could perform magic and be free from what was holding him back all these years. The seconds and minutes seem to be slow as molasses, but every time he'd paced from one side of the room to the other he'd lifted his wrist to check his broken watch that use to belong to his whale of a cousin, fifty more minutes... forty more minutes. They seem to trickle by so slow he was almost expecting to see time reverse itself. Even in the wizarding world he wouldn't put it past magic to do that too him.

This young man, Harry Potter, wasn't like other wizards. He had been dealt a hand in life that most would never ask for. He was made a savior to his world when the Dark Lord, most fear and wouldn't dare speak his name, had attacked his parents on a prophecy the lord had heard of from a follower of his. At least this is what young Harry has been told by others. That this man styling himself Lord Voldermort, or as his followers call him the Dark Lord was told in not so many words that "someone born at the end of July to parents had fought against him a certain amount of time would be the one to get rid of him." How much of this prophecy was true he would never truly know until he left this house and began the journey that would help him decide for himself who to truly trust in this world.

He looked to his watch once more to distract him from his muses, twenty more minutes. After giving up on his owl Hedwig he moved to the window and left it open in hopes that she'd arrive back shortly with a rat or some other feast for her to enjoy in his room. Moving back across the room Harry looked down to check the time once more, eighteen minutes. Time wasn't as slow as he had first thought it was. Moving towards his bed he sat and let his mind wander to what he would do once he could do magic, where he would go? He had had plans with his friend Ron to meet up in his town of Ottery St. Catchpole and trek back to The Burrow where the rest of Ron's family was so he could celebrate with him and Hermione his two only and closest best friends. He'd also had the opportunity to go to Grimmauld place and see the last remaining family friend Remus Lupin, a werewolf that was currently staying in the house that use to belong or did belong to his godfather Sirius Black who had been killed recently on Ministry grounds. The memory of that happening filtered through him and pulsed angrily remembering the last meeting he'd had with the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore at school just before the summer holiday. He closed his eyes once more and shook his head he wasn't going to think about that right now not when he was happily waiting for the chance to free himself from the cage that the headmaster himself had placed him in when he was just a baby.

Kicking off his shoes he moved to lay down on his bed and pulled off his glasses, maybe being awake wasn't the best option right now he tried to talk himself into sleeping, like he would be able to with all the thoughts about what seventeen was going to bring him; or the anger of his dead godfather and all the hurt that people leaving him have brought. What would being an adult bring him, more pain? More hurt? More people leaving him? Sometimes he wished that someone else was named the person to defeat the dark lord because he was tired of the fame of the reporters who report such vicious lies.

He was nervous about the clock striking midnight. It's one thing to gain all your magic when you turn Seventeen, but Harry, no Harry was different. Once he was seventeen the protection that his aunt and uncle's house brought him would no longer work, which means tonight once the clock struck midnight they could come for him officially without the ministry being after them. Pulling his glasses back on he checked his watch, six minutes. time, pulling them back off and setting them next to his wand he needed to get his mind off of the time off of the dangers that were lurking close by.

What happened in the next six minutes though was something that not even the Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time would've even thought of. When the little watch chimed midnight the room began to glow gold and silver. A pain had pulsed in that first chime within the heart of the young man on the bed. Now Harry had read a book that Hermione had given him on what Wizards and Witches go through when they turn of age she wanted to be prepared about everything that happened in the wizarding world and figured that since her good friend hadn't had the life that Ron had had growing up; Ron being a pureblood wizard had the knowledge that both Harry and Hermione had lacked. She felt that it was only fair that they read and get the insight. Nothing, nothing in the books that she'd given him said anything about pain and this, this pulsing was beyond any pain that he'd felt before. Even the scar burning when voldermort was close was less pain than this. It seemed to feel like minutes had passed or perhaps it was hours but the pain had finally moved from his chest close to his heart outwards and once it pulsed into his head it had finally made him blackout.

At this same time, in what seemed like another world away a letter appeared for a man who wasn't even expecting it to be there.

Severus,  
Hello, my dear friend, if you are receiving this several things have happened. One, I am most likely dead by the hands of your master, I don't fault you Severus I knew towards the end that you had the best interest at heart and were working on changing your ways. Two, our secret has never been found out. Three my darling sweet Harmony is coming into her inheritance. Please help her, please guide her along with Remus Lupin. He knows and you can trust him, please Severus you've made a vow to help me keep her safe. Safe from all the people who would do her wrong, and would turn her into something she would and should ever be.

All My Love

Lily E. Potter

Severus Snape sat in his study in his house in Spinner's End touching the letter in pure shock over what his eyes were taking in. It was true in all these years he had kept an eye on the Potter kid, waiting for the day when the potion and spell that Lily had used would wear off and the true nature of the boy, well girl would come to light. There was nothing wrong with Harmony Jamie Potter, witches in this century were okay, but they weren't equal sure they could hold land, hold jobs, but inheritance was another thing. Women didn't have as much status in the wizarding world, and Lily Evans Potter wanted the best for her daughter, and if waiting until she was seventeen to embrace life as her natural self, well then that would be easier than making her way through school only to realize she had to marry to get what she wanted and not achieve anything for herself. Snape was still holding on to the letter when he decided he needed to take action and make sure that Potter was okay and dealing with the situation okay before the Ministry got hold of this or even Albus got ahold of this. Grabbing a piece of parchment off his desk and his quill and set to work writing two letters and calling forth his owl.

Potter,

If this should find you well please contact me, I may be of some assistance to you.

Professor S. Snape

The next one was a bit more awkward for the man to write as the person in question was apart of a group he detested when he was in school and would rather not have to mend a bridge or a fence or even think about talking to the man especially since they were colleagues now at the school.

Lupin,

I have received a rather intriguing message that I need your input on if you should find this please floo in to my place at Spinners end or reply with this owl when we could meet. When it is easiest for you, hoping your break is well.

Severus.

Tying both letters to his owl he opened the window and let the bird find it's way to both destinations quickly in hopes that both recipients got the intended messages.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : _To those who are reading this fanfiction. This is an out of character adaptation of Harry Potter. The slight cannon goes all the way up to Order of the Phoenix. Several adjustments have been made to several Main Characters, the biggest being Harry, Fred, George. If you feel uncomfortable in anyway with Genderswap, Twincest, and other issues that might arise during this fanfiction I advise you not to read and find other fanfictions that suit your taste. This is something that has been in my mind for Several weeks and months and has been inspired by other authors on that have the same style of work. This is in no way my work that I get paid for, this is the work of J.K. Rowlings, I just merely love the what if or if it was written this way._

 _ **Tw:**_ _Gender swap, Twincest, Abuse_

 _ **Summary:**_ Lily Potter had done what she could to save her child from the world, and when Lily passes with the help of her allies and those closest to her perhaps her child could survive this world?

 **Chapter 3**

 **July 31** **st** **1997**

The next morning found one Harry Potter stretching and feeling sore. Lifting his hand to reach for his glasses he felt weird. Stretching his hand and his body once more he felt different, strange and out of sync. Grabbing his glasses he finally shoved them on his face and looked around the room. Something felt different and he couldn't quite place it. Sitting up he noticed there was a note on his bed beside him and looked around for Hedwig, when he didn't see his snowy companion he reached for the letter and unwrapped it from it's envelope and gasped, even the sound that he made startled him.

Harmony,  
By the time you get this I'll probably be long gone. Happy Birthday sweetheart. I'm sorry that this is shocking to you. I'll try my best to explain as much as I can. Your father and I, had you at such a young age and in the time, such as now Witches aren't really held in high or equal standard sure we can do brilliant things and become brilliant people, but it is our husbands who get us to that place. I didn't want that for you sweetheart. So my friends, and a friend of your fathers helped me. Both Severus Snape and Remus Lupin had helped. They created a potion and helped me invent a set of charms that kept your true identity from people while still retaining who you truly were. You are Harmony Jamie Potter. You were born a girl, a beautiful and precious one that I held dear to my heart.  
I know this is shocking sweetheart and I wish I could be there to hold your hand through this rather difficult journey your about to embark on. I can promise that the two friends that helped me should still be there for you. They will be able to hold your hand through this new and scary time. Don't be afraid to ask questions to them I'm sure they will answer as best they can.  
I did this so you could have the life that most witches would dream of having. You'll be able to stand on your own two feet and not need a husband if you so desire to not wed. Though I do hope you wed, and have lots of babies and know the joy that I felt having you in my life for the short time that I have had you. I love you darling. I did this so your future could be brighter than any star in the heaven and that you can do whatever it is that makes you happiest. I wish I could be there for you.

Now before I end this, remember you are a female so there are many things that no one has taught you make sure you talk to those around you, get help from your godfather he should help explain things to you.

I will Always Love you

Your mother

Lily

Harry touched the letter marveling at the words his mother wrote. He, wasn't a He anymore. He was a She and the news had shocked him beyond belief. He wasn't Harry anymore. He was Harmony. Harmony Jamie Potter. How was this possible? He felt as if someone had stupefied him down to his bones and he didn't know if he could be around the Dursley's in this moment, if this was what had happened to him. He didn't even know if he could even be around Ron and the rest of the Weasley's especially Ginny. Ginny, what was going to happen to the poor girl she had had her heart set on being the next Mrs. Potter, which in all honestly probably wasn't the brightest goal for the girl to have. Getting up from his bed, Harry had to see what had happened to turn him into Harmony. Standing he felt lighter, thinner, and a bit tighter in some areas. Moving towards the mirror he finally seen it. His black, wild hair had become long and wavy with bangs. He well now, She, kinda enjoyed having the bangs they covered the scar that people tended to point and gawk at. Eyes traveled from the hair to the new features of his, now her face, still the same green eyes and a more feminine face structure seemed to be the only slight change. Her eyes now traveled down her body and she noticed the biggest difference seen were the slight C cup breast that were under her baggy shirt. Moving her hands up she cupped the two holding her hands against her breast she felt slightly weird and excited all in that moment and quickly moved her hands away before slipping them down her stomach and gulped. She wasn't ready for seeing anymore of her body at this moment in time. Moving back away from the mirror she decided to do a few things to ensure that no one would come in and freak her out even more. Grabbing her wand she cast a locking charm on the door to keep her relatives out and a silencing charm to keep them from hearing her freak out when her thoughts and vision finally caught up with her voice. When her mind was finally catching up with the rest of her. Moving to place her wand back on the bedside table she decided that maybe she should check out the rest of her body before she had anymore time to think and freak herself out even more. Slipping her hands back on to her waist she moved back towards the mirror to watch her hands do the rest of the journey from her waist to her hips that now flared out instead of going straight down her stomach she had felt was toned thanks to all the Quidditch she had played during the season at school. Moving her hands in from her hips she dipped one hand under the waistband of the baggy pants that use to belong to her whale of a cousin who would probably think she was hideous or find some excuse to now play Harry hunting once more with her. Slipping her hands past her boxers, shed realized no longer did she have the cock that was firmly attached to her last night, but now a mound of hair hid a clitoris and lips. Her fingers grazed over the lips and she shuddered in pleasure.

Slipping her hands out of her pants she moved away from the mirror and sat down. She was internally freaking out. Last night she was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The vanquisher at a young age of Lord Voldermort the Dark Lord of the Wizarding world. The one who was expected to vanquish him once more now that he was back in the wizarding world. As she sat down on the bed as thousands of questions seem to float in her head. How was she going to get out of this room? Where was she going to go? What was she going to do about getting to Hogwarts? What would her friends and fellow housemates say? Her internal struggle with what was happening to her failed her notice of an Owl flying through her window. Twenty minutes later and a few nips, Harmony finally noticed the Owl's presence and untying the message from the owl she read the message that was from someone she'd never expected to have contact with, Severus Snape. Of all the people in the world he was the last on her list, even as a he, Snape wouldn't even be a blip on her radar. She looked over the few words and decided that maybe she had misjudged him as a male and they'd gotten off to a rotten start. Maybe he could explain this to her more. She got up and moved towards the trunk she had had all packed up throwing it open she searched for a Quill and parchment and some ink and set it down on the slightly broken desk that use to be Dudley's, her cousin, to reply to the professor.

Professor Snape,

I do have several questions. If you do think you can help please send word back where we can meet and when.

Thank you  
Harmony Potter.

She tied the letter back to the Owl that original delivered and decided it was better late than never to get the hell out of this house and away from the people who treated her lower than dirt. She didn't need them knowing that she was no longer Harry. Packing up her quill, ink, and parchment. She pulled out the invisibility cloak that was given to her by Albus Dumbledore, the man gave her a note claiming it was in his possession before her father died. That statement had always riled her when she had once heard from the white haired man himself that there was no need for him to have an invisibility cloak. Standing with the cloak in her hand she told the Owl to hurry swiftly that she'd wait for the last reply before she'd make her way out of this house for the last time. When the owl made it's way out of the bedroom window that once had bars on it, she moved towards her beloved Owl's cage. Quickly cleaning it, she then shrunk it then took one last look around the room making sure that if there wasn't anything that belonged to her well to Harry left in this room for fear of her relatives burning it to get the abnormality out of the house. She wouldn't say she'd miss hearing the "Oi you!" Or the random yell of "BOY", not that she ever wanted to hear those words in the first place. She had longed for as a young kid for a distant relative to come and collect her and even now she was glad that with her coming of age she'd be able to spread her wings and never see the likes of number four privet drive or her horrid Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin ever again.

Sitting back down on the bed with her invisibility cloak on her lap, her shrunken and featherlight trunk in her pocket. She had hoped that if Hedwig returned and seen the room empty she would know to find her at the Burrow or to make her way there. The Owl always seemed to know where to find her owner; Harmony reminded herself of Hedwig's amazing capabilities during the third year when the bird had found her at the Leaky Cauldron after Harry, being a he at the time had blown up his Uncle's sister, Marge.

It felt like hours had slipped past again, it was merely minutes when the owl who had been here moments before appeared once more. Things seemed to be pondered as to how close Snape really was to her at this time and where might his summer dwelling be?

Miss Potter,  
I hope this finds you in time. I will be in Diagon alley later this day to purchase a few things. Perhaps we could meet at the leaky cauldron around the afternoon?

Prof. S. Snape

She folded up the note and slipped it into her pocket. It was now or never considering it was already mid-morning. Leaving the house would be harder as the day progressed. She whipped the invisibility cloak up off her lap and around her neck. Making sure the cloak was secure around her neck as the hood went up she swiftly unlocked the door to the room that had had bars on the window and the flap that was now locked at the bottom of the door that Aunt petunia used to shove food through to throughout Harry's summers with them. So many memories that she when she was a he would never have to experience ever again.

Wandering invisibly down the stairs she let the memories of the years before that were like nightmares seep through quickly it was the last tribute this place would ever get from her. The days of being locked in the little space under the stairs without food for days at time. Or the time when the letters from Hogwarts first arrived and she'd finally gotten the bedroom due to the fact that the letters had made it known that she was living in a small space. Moving swiftly off the stairs she made her way through the hall towards the door and quickly before anyone could react or move slipped out the door. It was when she was on the sidewalk that she'd heard anything from inside number four

"Petunia, did you hear that?" The great lump of her uncle asked  
"Hear what dear?" Her horse-faced aunt replied, and with the finality of her life there Harmony Potter made her way off privet drive, just so she could lift her invisible hand and stuck her wand hand out and summoned the triple decker bus she'd once been on been on in a less dyer time.

The leaky cauldron has always had it's fair share of unusual. The bartender Tom there could account for that in spades, and today was just as every other day. Waving his hand at the unfamiliar female he asked the sweet girl if she was lost. She had shaken her head and made her way quickly towards the back where most of the young and old went to get into the popular alley.

Once the alley bricks were tapped Harmony Potter sighed, she'd always felt weird when she was by herself in the Leaky Cauldron. Even as a male some of the patrons would always lear at him, now her. It made being in there completely uncomfortable not to mention that Tom wasn't the most normal person in the world. Walking along the cobbled pathway past the apothecary and Flourish and Blott's, she looked up to see the looming white marbled building which was her first destination for the time being, Gringotts, the wizarding bank. She was sure that since she was officially of age there was something the Goblins could help with, or she could find out more if she were to check the Potter vaults before she were to see the Professor she least liked.

Making her way up the white stoned steps she looked around at the goblins who were standing guard as she passed through the first double doors her eyes trailed over the words she'd seen on her way in the very first time here as a Wizard, now as a Witch the words rang even more in her mind and heart. Making her way down the hallway she watched from either side of her the way the Goblins were working unknowing of who she was or what she was or that they even cared. Enough of the lecture's she'd received in professor Binn's class on Goblins was that there tasted for the Wizards and their world wasn't something they enjoyed and only did so to make or try to keep the populace honest and their own personal treasured safe. Once she made her way to the main desk where the head wizard sat writing. Once her head looked up at the tall desk words rang out.

"We wondered when you'd be here Miss Potter" The head goblin leered his head down as he spoke and looked at her. He lifted his hand his fingers gesturing to his left and she followed the pathway as he followed behind her. "This way, we have some business in which needs to be sorted before we can discuss anything further" The Goblin told her as he snapped his finger and the door before them opened revealing a rather nice office full of wood furnishing and books. Stepping deeper into the room the Goblin began again "Please, sit Miss Potter for this might take a while and I would rather you be comfortable" She obeyed the Goblin in this moment not wanting to get on the man's bad side. She wondered why he had directed her into this room and why this was happening to begin with, what did they expect of her being here? What did they say they were waiting for? A slight moment of fear surged through her before as the Goblin placed a huge book that looked like something Hermione would be pleased with as a bedtime book.

"Now Miss Potter, this is going to be the quick part" He began to explain as he set the heavy tome on the desk and opened it up waving his hand over the pages as they glowed. "This will register that you are Harmony Jaime Potter, heir to Lily & James Potter as well as Sirius Black your Godfather." The goblin then pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out a dagger. Lifting the instrument towards her he continued on "All I require for this identification is one drop of blood from your wand finger " Harmony leaned forward offering her right hand. Once the blood had dropped from her index finger of her left hand she watched as the pages glowed once more and gold appeared. Shutting the book the goblin waved his free hand over the dagger and it cleansed itself before the Goblin itself set it back in the drawer. "Everything seems to be in order, right then, I'm Ragnok sorry for all the formalities before hand" She nodded "It is quite understandable." She said in a soft voice, she was more polite than most of the wizards that walk in and out of here and Ragnok was impressed by her poise and her manners towards the goblin which most wizards and witches treated as second class or even third class citizens of the magical world.

He sat in the chair across from her and before him open on the tomes before him when it magically vanished back to its spot and a few envelopes were left in it's place. "Now let's see." He lifted the first envelope and handed it over to Harmony from across the desk. "These are the wills of one Lily Evans Potter, James Potter, and Sirius Black" the Goblin said "As well as the last is a statement of all property and assets for one Harmony Jamie Potter" he told her watching as she began reading each will.

"I Lily Evans Potter, being of sound mind, body, and soul do hereby leave my property and assets to my only child Harmony Jamie Potter. Honey I am so sorry for all the things you are about to embark upon without me and I wish I could help you through this and as I've told you before there are those who will be there for you if you need the assistance. Also, I declare my good friend Severus Snape as godfather for my sweet baby girl and hopes that no one ever let her meet my sister and her horrible family"

Harmony put the will of her mother's down and felt the tears that were in her eyes. She wished more than ever now that her parents were alive and that she could be with them right now and ask why she was the way she was and why they had to fight for the good of all wizard kind. Sometimes even as Harry she felt betrayed by her parents at times. Mad that they decided to fight off Voldermort and become order members. Shaking her head she picked up the next envelope and took her father's will from it.

"I, James Potter, am of sound mind, body, and soul. Shut up guys! Do hereby give my worldly assets and property and potter line to my first born Harry James Potter. I also if I am tragically killed give parental consent to Lily Evans Potter, and if she is not alive. Which I hope she would be geesh she's smarter than me. You didn't hear that Lily, give another parental consent to Sirius Black and or Remus Lupin. Thanks guys teach Harry the way. Mischief Managed."

With the last words the tears that were threatening to fall, had finally made their tracks down Harmony's face while she laughed softly. She would've loved to meet her father be apart of the legacy of the men that founded the Marauder's map of Hogwart's that currently resided in the trunk in her pocket. She set the will down and then again she picked up the last envelope and pulled out Sirius' will.

"I Sirius Black, being of sound heart, mind, and soul... awhooooo mooony stop laughing. Do hereby give my house of Black's 12 Grimuald place to Moony. Please feel free to roll around on all the beds and have a howlishly good time. Also, the rest of the Black lordship and possessions to my godson Harry James Potter as well as give my godparent duties to one Moony. Teach him as James and I and you would Mischief Managed"

With the last words filling her head she looked up to Ragnok and suddenly the question spilled out of her mouth. "I'm Harmony now, not Harry how will the Wills recognize" she asked the Goblin feeling the worry bubble up inside of her she had all this to deal with now how would the Male portion of her life be recognized as the female that she was born and now is. The Goblin lifted up and spoke "Your magic, Lady Potter-Black." He paused before adding "We recognize the magical response in your blood. That's why before we started I asked for a drop of your blood on the magical Tome that when you were a baby was presented a drop of blood too. It read your signature and verified your existence." He told her before heading on again "So the last envelope you are free to take with you it's your statement as I said earlier and if you feel the need please come back to us with any questions about the statement or feel free to look over it now and we will deal with it now, but these" He paused as a ring and card appeared "Are your new keys since you have changed over to your real signature you need new keys to coincide with that and the card is for your purchases that you wish to make. It works for the Magical and Non Magical world M'Lady" He said handing over the keys and got up bowing "Til we meet again"

"Til we meet again, may your vaults overflow with gold" she bowed when she rose up taking her envelope and the keys slipping both into her pockets and made her way out of the study and through the doors and back into the main hallway of Gringotts and out into the now crowded Alley.

Severus Snape was inside the apothecary store purchasing what he needed to replenish his missing stores in his cupboard when he cast a tempus charm and pondered if now was the time to meet the child that he had wrote to earlier today and wondered if she'd be anything like his dear friend or would she still hold vestiges of her father's wild looks. He paid what he needed to at the front of the store and headed out with his packages not willing to let the store owner care for the packages and make sure they arrived at Hogwarts. No one should ever be trusted to handle ingredients if they were just going to jostle them about.

Moving down the street he could feel the sea of people part many of them skirting out of his way due to them being taught by the man in years past or just the ominous dread that seemed to always follow the man which most Gryffindors proclaimed as "The Bat". Severus Snape though was no Bat, or even a dreadful person. He was just a lonely and begotten soul who had had a horrible life filled with loss and neglect and in turn he made sure that his students felt the suffering that his soul has done for all this time during his lectures and lessons, for there are only a few in this world and in the next that know he is and has been a gentle soul in need of companionship.

Walking into the Leaky Caldron he found himself gazing around the wry crowd for the person with whom he'd hoped to recognize. Once he found what he hoped was the person in question he made his way towards the back of the pub like area and coughed when he was close enough to the person.

Turning her head Harmony Potter looked up to the dark clothed professor and gestured with her hand to the seat across from her. "Professor" she squeaked some what startled by how quick he was able to get here. "I hope your holiday is well" She added as he sat trying to be polite with the small talk to a man she knew was never particularly really pleasant with her when she was a He.

"Miss Potter, it is, refreshing to see you again" he sat across from her. His eyes roving over the youthful face and smiled "You remind me so much of your mother, instead of your father from when you were a young man." He said the end of his sentence laced with disgust. It had been common knowledge to Snape and a few members of faculty as well as Harmony and her friends that Snape had disliked Potter from the get go, due to the feud of his father and Snape when the Professor was a young man in school.

"Sir? My mother said in her letter that you would be able to help me?" She pulled the letter that she'd carried in her pocket out and slid it across the table and watched as the older man took the letter his fingers trailing over the paper that held the signature of Her late mother. She saw the looks that seemed to fly across his face and wondered what they meant.

"I will do my best to assist you the best I can. What would you like to know?" He asked handing the letter back trying his best to hide the fact that handing it over was causing him pain. He had loved the brief moment where he had his dear friend lily back. He looked over the girl who use to be a boy that reminded him so much of his dear friend.

"I-I, why did my mother choose you, what am I going to do now? How does this being a girl work? What do I tell my friends? What do I do?" The words seem to fall out of her mouth before she could even stop herself. She was beginning to get scared at the prospect of coming back to Hogwarts as a new person, in a new body, a new life. Or rather a new body her old life just picking up where she was suppose to be all along.

"Well," Severus froze at the word and thought of how to word this "Your mother and I use to be friends, when we were younger until I did something unforgivable." He sighed looking down at the table that separated himself from what he thought was the younger version of lily with a hint of the older potters traits. "Then before we left Hogwarts I made a last ditch effort to restore our friendship and it worked, then when the prophecy came around that I'm sure Dumbledore has told you about" He said looking from side to side before he placed a light privacy charm around them. Continuing on "I asked Voldermort to spare your mother, I asked I begged and when that didn't work I went to the Aid of Dumbledore asked the man to take you away to shield you all from this"

Harmony watched the man look so run down at his words and she honestly felt herself care for the man across from her in that moment, after all the hurt and anger that had welled up inside of her over the years for the man who had done nothing but ridicule her she now felt sadness and overwhelming need to comfort him. She wondered if this was the female in her that made this feeling come out.

"What you are going to do now is simple you have a choice, you can become Harmony Jamie Potter assume your rights in this world, which you should your mother died for these rights. Or you can do what you can to keep yourself Harry James Potter." The last sentence looked like it was killing Severus to say, he would have rather drank the most horrible taste in the world than utter those words "What do you tell your friends, whatever you'd like this is your personal life and if you feel the need to include them then do." He said making a sweeping gesture with his hand as he talked

Harmony tilted her head, he had a point this was her life. She could do what she pleased regardless of what Ron, Hermione, or any of her other friends said. She smiled at that thought not even the prophet could dictate her life

"Now about this whole girl things" he mused "I'm not really the best authority on the female gender since well I am not a female" He smiled kindly. This smile seemed to throw Harmony off not in all her years at Hogwarts had she seen the potion master smile. Not even once. "I can however give you a few tips and things to know." He said kindly "You'll need to go shopping, you'll have a whole different list of things you'll need" He withdrew from his robes a paper and moved it across the table. Harmony took the paper and unfolded it. Laid out for her to read was a list of things she'd need for this year as a girl at Hogwarts. Skirts, Blouses, tights, leggings, knee highs, girl shoes, Bras. She blanched she hadn't thought girls really needed all these things "Plus, what's not mentioned on there since you have such long hair you'll need hair ties and headbands, your mother was rather fond of headbands" He said his eyes soft at the thought as if remembering a memory.

"I I don't know the first thing about girls and clothing" She said to the Professor shaking him out of his thoughts and he looked to the child. "I'll help you" He told her "Would you like to do that today?" He asked looking at the girl once more as she nodded.

"As for what you will do Miss Potter, whatever you want!" He told her "This world is as they say your oyster." He mused the girl looking a bit oddly at him at this point. "What I am saying it is your world to do with as you please. You can do, become, go anywhere you please" He told her

"Even with Voldermort out there?" She asked still wondering if it was her responsibility now to take care of the guy. The words had stopped the professor in his tracks. He looked down at the table amused in his thoughts "Perhaps not everywhere" He sighed "We still have a madman on the loose, but if you wish to stay with the Weasley's we could arrange to tell them about this situation" She quickly shook her head "No, I'll stay here another night and figure things out" She said freaked out about the notion of happening to tell Ron and Hermione about this just now.

She looked around there secluded area of the Leaky Cauldron and sighed "Why don't we take care of making me more presentable right now." She told him "You can tell me what you know along the way" She bit her lip nervously hoping he'd accompany her.

"I can agree to that is there a place I can deposit my robes, I don't wish to look out of place in muggle London" He mentioned as she rose a brow "Muggle London Sir?" He nodded "Yes, we need to get you some clothes, and the faster way to do that is going through and getting them all in Muggle London, Unless you'd rather go to France right about now there are better shopping places there for a witch of your status." He told her "you are Lady Potter-Black" he finished looking her up and down at the clothing she currently had on "and that" He gestured "Is not suitable for a noble witch." He said the ending of his words coming out a bit harsher than any words.


End file.
